


Erasing River's doubts

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Eleventh Doctor Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Episode: Night and the Doctor e04 Last Night, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, POV Eleventh Doctor, POV River Song, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Post-Episode AU: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Post-Episode: Night and the Doctor e04 Last Night, Post-Library River Song, River Song Loves the Doctor, Romance, Steven Moffat Era, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Loves Their Wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Saved from her fate in the Library, only River has doubts. The Doctor and her have a conversation about River's doubts for if she forced him into a marriage because of whispering his name and what exactly his pervious self's feelings for Rose Tyler were. Can The Doctor reassure his wife she's wrong to have them? Find out.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Rose Tyler, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 27





	Erasing River's doubts

**Hello guys**

**My muse wouldn't let this idea go so it's getting written up. I'm using the eleventh Doctor who I think might be my favorite new series version.**

**Also, I would say an over hated on Doctor from what I've seen in the fandom at times.**

**This story is not Rose Tyler friendly since I consider her overrated in the show by Russell T Davis who was writing the Rose Tyler show instead of Doctor Who. And in the fandom too.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Bedroom in the TARDIS

The Doctor and River Song lay tangled among the red silk sheets, ones pilfered from Egypt itself, which barely cover their naked bodies which are glistening in sweat. Currently, The Doctor lets his thoughts drift to how he got here quite happily. Remembers conceiving an idea to use nano genes with realizing he had only understood one half of his plan all those centuries ago for saving River to the Library data core.

Getting his plan in order he made a return visit just moments after his previous self left with Donna. Also was sure to get River's dairy from the book self where his sand shoe idiot self stupidly left it sitting there. Using the nano genes on River's body for healing the damage done by the powerful electricity and connected with Cal by using the TARDIS to download River back into her body. Needless to say, quickly putting the old girl in the Time Vortex their reunion led to well as humans put it for happy to be alive sex.

Some people, even at times, his wife thinks he is unable to stay still for long, and it is a very unfair assumption. Give him a reason to remain in one place and The Doctor knows he will, especially if that reason is Melody Pond laying in his arms once more following Darillium. Yet glancing down The Doctor notices River's face is deep thought, and a crease of worry crosses which may be unnoticed by others, including younger him but he can pick up on it.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asks softly.

"It's nothing sweetie," River says quickly.

"Don't River… please it's nothing and I hate it when you push me away. As I've told you before and will as many times needed, I did not marry some invincible woman, I married you River Song. Flaws and everything else" The Doctor replies tenderly.

"It's foolish" River answers.

"You realize you're talking to the person who can fix a warp drive off a class five cruiser with my eyes shut yet need a half an hour to use a simple microwave," The Doctor says.

"Two things, first I wonder if all I did by telling you my name was trap you into a marriage," River says uneasily.

"Look at me," The Doctor says.

Turning herself over River looks at The Doctor who has one of the most loving expressions she has ever seen upon him as the Time Lord reaches up to gently move a strand of blonde hair out of her eye.

"River I wasn't trapped into anything. I chose to marry you of my own free will, you telling me my name did not change that. I spent those early years running because I was scared watching you die. If I only needed you to get my trust, I could rewrite a bit of the timeline and told you a safety name like my old Academy name. I've chosen to tell you both out willing choice" The Doctor says softly "Please never doubt otherwise. If anybody in this marriage should doubt love let it be my burden to carry. You carry enough."

"No, you shouldn't doubt my love or reasoning for you either my love," River says.

"Then perhaps we should both try to do better in this area," The Doctor says.

"Yes, we should" River replies.

"And that's not the only thing bothering you is it" The Doctor inquires knowingly.

"I have interacted with your pinstripe-wearing self once before the Library, but that version so wrapped up in Rose Tyler just sort of made me wonder" River replies nervously trailing off.

"Oh no, no River. Yes, my previous spiky-haired self had a bit too much of Rose fixation, I think borrowed a bit too much of Rose DNA for an imprint or something when regenerating. However, Rose's love was epically one-sided, even my clone told her what she wanted to hear. I needed somebody to destroy that dimension canon and to protect Pete's earth" The Doctor says.

"So, you never loved her?" River asks.

"Yes, I cared for Rose, but it was not love. Rose Tyler thought I loved her because a Dalek told her I did. Frankly, I kept her around for longer than I should because I was lonely" The Doctor says.

Putting a hand to her mouth Rose forces herself to stop any giggling.

“Rose was obsessed with what I could provide for her. Right after I told her the TARDIS could time travel Rose ditched Mickey or kept trying to make me jealous,” The Doctor says before grimly adding “Rose built a canon to punch holes in the universe walls attempting to get back to me regardless of knowing I disapproved. I have wondered if she accidentally helped Dalek Caan save Davros because even Caan using an emergency temporal shift would not be powerful to get past the time lock. Only punching holes in the fabric of the universe or an ancient Gallifreyan superweapon can.” 

"Sweetie… then why did you still marry me despite what I did at the pyramid?" River asks curiously.

"Because I've already seen the woman who helped me countless times and had saved the universe once already. You grew into a better person, and, despite misguided efforts, you were just trying to stop a death. Rose built a canon for her selfishness having learned nothing from the paradox when she foolishly ignored me preventing Pete from his fixed point of death" The Doctor says caringly "Similar situations but you're not her at all."

"Thank you" River replies on being reassured her doubts are indeed baseless.

Leaning over The Doctor tenderly kisses River's lips who eagerly returns it while she runs a hand along his face, and into his hair. At the same time, the Time Lord slowly moves a hand down River's chest electing a moan. Eventually, after a few minutes, they break apart with merely remaining gazing into each other's eyes.

"River as much as I have people who travel with me, I can be like the TARDIS for they blend. You never shall be one who gets lost in my memory. You are worthy of having that love. And I know regardless of whatever face I have next that will not leave my hearts" The Doctor says lovingly.

"My love" River says softly but doesn't get much farther than that since no words are fitting.

Because her husband can really use his ability for speeches into being quite romantic when wanting to be. And a warmth fills her chest on being the only one who The Doctor is this open with for matters of the heart.

As the centuries kept onwards The Doctor proved correct as River personally learned no matter what face having love for River Song did not change. Neither did her love for The Doctor, even upon regaining more regenerations.

The Doctor and River in the TARDIS, next stop everywhere.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Now Rose's actions helping let Caan get Davros back was never confirmed on the show. However, the very few bits we got from the show is Rose went around with that canon punching holes in the universe walls meaning, it's possible.**

**Obviously, RTD protects Rose like Felicity Smoak in Arrow joining a Helix which is a Cyber Terrorist organization and Rose escapes consequences because it's never seen as wrong.**

**Unlike River Song where we are very obviously meant to see her actions in a negative light and The Doctor repeatedly expresses his displeasure in Wedding of River Song towards her, and the Ponds. Besides, we have seen in previous episodes River gives her life to save thousands of people, one who just happens to be The Doctor. So, we witnessed River's character growth in reverse.**

**Mind you I wish Steven Moffat wrote that episode differently to not have River Song act like that at all, but the situation is not completely unsalvageable.**

**Yes, the Doctor mentioning a Gallifreyan superweapon is referencing the Moment's ability to break the Time War lock in Day of the Doctor episode.**

**Clearing up the events Matt Smith's Doctor took River to the Singing Towers, so I have altered canon from being Peter Capaldi's.**

**Fun fact River Song was originally going to be in the novel Big Bang Generation alongside Capaldi's Doctor only Moffat told Gary Russell to use Bernice Summerfield instead due to not wanting anything to contradict anything that might happen on TV.**

**Until next time**


End file.
